Her kind of parties
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Brittany's keeping somethig from Santana, It's only a matter of time before Santana finds out. This was in the 'Potential oneshots' thimg I did a little while back.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Remember the 'Potential oneshots'? This is the supernatural one; I decided to make it a multi chapter. After reading the reviews of LHA-Wanky'Times (BTWI love your name.) and Catlover10808 I decided to do this. The original scene will come in later chapters.**

SANTANA'S phone vibrated in her pocket.

From Britt Britt:

_Hey, I've got a party tonight. Will you be ok if i go? Xoxo_

Santana frowned. Brittany had a party every weekend. Santana only went back to Lima on the weekends and stayed with Brittany, but every Friday she goes out to a party. Even when she was at McKinley she was never invited, but everyone else was... even Artie and Rachel. It bothered her for a while but then she learned that she wasn't the only one not invited and she stopped caring. But she heard strange things happen at the parties... and there was no booze so it had to suck right? Yet everyone still went to them. These parties confuse her there were no drugs or alcohol and everyone still went. What could they offer to keep their parties at the top of the party food chain? Strippers? Nope, already asked Brittany and she said that the only strippers at those parties were the stripper drunks. Gambling? No that isn't an option either Rachel wouldn't go if there was gambling... or meat. When she asked one of the Cheerios they said it was a song they play. Why would it be ONE song that they play all the time? Not possible. Was it food? Puck said once that the only downfall was the lack of food. Santana sighed, frustrated.

"Miss Lopez, am i boring you?" Her lecturer asked impatiently.

"No sir." She replied in a bored tone. The lecturer rolled his eyes and started speaking again. She typed a response.

(Brittany's POV)

Brittany's phone buzzed.

From San:

_Go have fun. See you tonight. Xoxo_

"She said yes! I'm coming!" she squealed at the glee club, old and new. Puck chuckled.

"Obviously she said yes... Santana Lopez is whipped!" he made a whipping motion with his arm making the group chuckle along with him. Brittany took in her extended family, relaxing in the choir room. Quinn was sitting next to Rachel on two red chairs next to the piano well sort of... Rachel was on Quinn's lap, Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist her chin resting on the smaller girl's shoulder. Ryder was sitting behind the drums in Finns usual spot, speaking to Finn himself who was sitting on a red chair back to front talking about Finn's time in the army. Wade/Unique was sitting with Tina, Mercedes and Blaine speaking about god knows what. Mike, Puck, Sam, Jake and Artie were speaking about football scholarships. Marley had twisted the piano bench to face the group; she rested against the piano with Kitty lying across the bench legs draped over the side and head resting in Marley's lap. Kurt had come down for this party and was talking to Sugar about working for .

"Um guys?" Marley called so that everyone looked at her. "Are you sure that i can come?" Kitty sat up to face her girlfriend, a mischievous glint in her eyes, but before she could say anything Tina spoke up.

"Not if you ask that again." She said earning a death-glare from Kitty, who had now protectively pulled Marley onto her lap and was hugging her waist, burying her face in the crook of Marley's neck. Marley still looked unsure, but seemed calmer in Kitty's arms. She smiled and twisted so that Kitty could still have her face in Marley's neck, also so that she wasn't crushing the smaller girl.

"Awww... Karley..." Kurt cooed. Kitty pulled out of Marley's neck and gave him a questioning glare. Marley just seemed lost and depressed at the loss of contact with her girlfriend. Mercedes chuckled.

"Whenever two people in glee club get together they get a couple name." Mercedes explained "Quinn and Rachel are 'Faberry'" She gestured towards the named girls. "Brittany and Santana are 'Brittana'" she said looking at Brittany whose other half wasn't present.

"Or 'Santitny'!" Puck interjected.

"Oh please, you just like that name 'because it has 'tit' in it." Quinn said.

"Sure do!" Puck agreed. Some people giggled.

"ANYWAY..." Mercedes cut puck off before he said something to upset Brittany or worse Santana or Kitty. "Your name and Marley's name made 'Karley'." She finished smiling at said girls. Kitty Blushed deep scarlet red and buried hey face into Marley's neck again. Marley had a content smile on her face as a giggle played at her lips.

"Careful Britt you and Santana have competition for the cutest couple spot." Kurt warned. Marley was also blushing now and Kitty was daring people to say something with her eyes, death glares were being sent to the normal culprits: Tina, Rachel and Puck. The entire group were laughing now except Kitty, Marley and Brittany.

"So Bro, you coming or what?" Puck directed the question at Jake.

"Yeah, my first one of these parties! Sounds epic!" He looked around. "Why isn't Santana coming?" He looked at Brittany who found the floor very interesting at that moment.

"You know the rules!" Puck exclaimed angrily, punching his half brother in the arm, he winced.

"But Marley's coming!" he protested. Kitty gave him a glare and nearly stood up to confront him, but just as she was about to, Marley placed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck and then another and then another, and Kitty melted into the kisses relaxing again just about purring at the attention. A content smile graced her features and a series of awws erupted around the room, most sarcastic but some (Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany) were genuine. Kitty didn't even hear them; she was in bliss, being held by her girlfriend. But Marley sent a sharp glare at Jake. She was trying to help Kitty manage her anger issues, so she didn't need assholes like Jake setting her off. Jake visibly shrunk under Marley's glare.

"It's amazing!" Quinn said unbelieving. "She's just like Santana! Only all Santana needed was a touch from Brittany."Marley smiled. She knew how strong Brittany and Santana's relationship was and being told that she was Kitty's Brittany was amazing.

"That's normally all she needs but one of her main triggers is people talking about me." She looked down at a still peaceful Kitty who was aware of her surroundings again.

"It's the same with Santana." Brittany smiled at the couple.

"Um back to the point..." The room glared at Jake only Marley wasn't, she was holding Kitty on her lap. They couldn't physically get any closer to each other. Kitty was facing Marley legs swung over her lap they were chatting in their own world. Brittany recognised it as something she and Santana do when she gets pissed.

"Everyone wants Santana to go..." A growl was heard from Kitty. "...Except Kitty. The only problem is that Brittany can't tell her it's a law. Kitty was being stupid and Marley found out what she really is. It's because of Kitty's Pride and Marley's foolishness that she can come." Kitty snapped her head towards Rachel.

"Shut up Manhands, before I rip your vocal chords out and stuff them up your ass!" Kitty all but shrieked beginning to lose her temper. Quinn glared at her, and gave a classic 'Quinn" scowl, her eyes locked with Kitty's.

"Marley!" more than half the room asked and pleaded. Everyone knew (thanks to Santana.) that this was only the calm before the eventual storm. The brunette Kissed Kitty's collarbone.

"Babe, remember our deal..." Kitty's eyes widened with something barely seen before, fear.

"Baby!? Please... no! I'm sorry! Marley!" All of her anger was replaced with fear.

"Shhh... it's ok. Just calm down. Ok?" Kitty nodded into her shoulder. A chuckle was heard and the room turned shocked at the person chuckling.

"Brittany!" Rachel gasped dramatically.

"I know what you threatened her with, i did the same thing to San." She stated and Kitty blushed furiously. "We should get ready."

SANTANA knocked the door to the Pierce residence. Susan opened the door beaming at the young woman she's come to know as her second daughter. She wrapped the Latina into a big hug.

"Santana honey! How are you?" Santana chuckled at the woman's friendliness.

"I'm ok. How are you?" she asked pulling out of the hug.

"Im good, now let's get your stuff inside." Santana followed Brittany's mother into the kitchen, noting the box of Aspirin on the kitchen counter, it's for when Brittany gets back. "Brittany's at one of her parties again. She'll be back later." Santana smiles heading for Brittany's room. She was changing into her pjs when a photo caught her eye. It was right underneath the photo of glee club in senior year. It was this year's glee club photo. Tina; Brittany; a guy named Jake; Wade and Sugar in the back row the middle row consisted of a guy named Ryder; Joe; Sam; Blaine and Finn the front row was the more likable version of Rachel Berry, Marley with the Quinn wannabe, Kitty sitting on her lap. Marley's arms are securely around the Cheerio's waist.

"Bitch..." she muttered at the blonde in the photo, remembering what she did to the other girl. A yawn wracked her body and she flopped down onto her girlfriend's bed, nearly landing on 'the pig with fur'. "Hey Tubbs." She greeted.

"Mrrouww" he greeted back either that or he was swearing at her. She soon felt sleep take her.

Brittany was on the dance floor, her body swaying with the mass around her, the sweet melody infecting her body and mind. Her head was fuzzy, her senses heightened. She's been dancing for four hours now but still isn't any less tired that when she first made her way onto the dance floor. That was one of the many affects of the song. Music surrounded her, she couldn't only hear the sweet song she could feel the soft notes brush against her skin, and she could smell the honey-like smell of the melody, she could see the golden trail of notes as they led her to their beautiful dancing owners. She could taste the sugary taste of the sounds hitting the back of her tongue as she took air into her nose, pulling more of the song into her body. She could never get tired of the song. She looked around the fuzzy looking room, her sight tinted pink. She spotted Rachel and Quinn, Quinn had Rachel pinned against the wall and was kissing her roughly, her hands exploring the brunette as she moaned and squirmed beneath here, Quinn was dominant... Always. So was the law. Whether it was sex or everyday decision making, Quinn was in charge. Brittany tore her gaze away from the leader and her mate, she found Kitty and Marley, and they were dancing together, moving as one, Marley grinding against the smaller blonde. Kitty loved to be dominated and seduced, with the song in the mix the smaller girl was crying out in arousal at the slightest touch. Kitty was also a stripper drunk, but Brittany knew there was no trace of alcohol in their systems, it was a law: No alcohol. The alcohol plus the song had proven too much for some and a few people went completely feral. Not fun at all, the law was the same for drugs. She looked at Kitty and Marley again; *****they were heading towards the bathroom at a rapid pace ripping each other's clothes off as they went. Brittany chuckled, since they had synced they were CONSTANTLY having sex, just like when Brittany and Santana synced. Syncing means being horny for your mate ALL THE TIME. Brittany felt heat rush into her panties at thinking of her mate. Brittany felt a shift in atmosphere and searched for the source, she spotted Puck on a couch in the corner pinning a girl Brittany recognised as Abbigale, a long time friend of their pack, he was attacking her neck, she moaned and everyone in the room's arousal heightened the slight pink tint to Brittany's vision turned quite visibly darker. Abbigale's moan caused a chain reaction: She moaned which caused a few of her pack to moan at the sudden heightening of their arousal, an atmosphere change caused Rachel, who was grinding against Quinn's leg, to come, screaming. Quinn who was in perfectly in sync with her mate to also come, both crumpling to the floor. Quinn, being the leader of our pack and slightly in sync with all of us, shot the feeling of her sudden orgasm through all of our minds, there was no doubt that Marley and Kitty came screaming right there, Brittany shook, feeling an orgasm also tearing through her, as four members of her pack came, she gasped and fell to the floor, moaning. When she had recovered she still felt a dull ache to the lower pit of her stomach so she shot a look at Quinn to say 'I'm leaving' Quinn just nodded giving permission.

Santana woke up because of a dip in the bed, she suddenly felt lips on hers messaging her roughly, Brittany swiped her tongue over Santana's bottom lip and the girl opened her mouth, eagerly letting the blonde's tongue in. Santana moaned embarrassingly loudly into Brittany's mouth who seemed happy with the response she got out of her. Santana opened her eyes to look into Brittany's, the blonde eyes were stormy blue opposed to the normal sky blue. The blonde tugged at Santana's tank top and broke lip contact for only a second to pull the Latina's shirt over her head. As soon as the top was gone Brittany latched onto the smaller girl's nipple sucking and swirling her tongue around a chocolate nub. Santana moaned out, dragging her nails down the blonde's back, she was already so turned on. Brittany switched nipples, rolling the previous one been between her fingers.

"God Britt..." she sighed struggling to breath. The Brunette swiftly pulled the blonde's top over her head and threw it across the room; she then unclasped her bra and dropped it to the side of the bed. Brittany pulled Santana's shorts and panties down at the same time, lifting her hand to feel the Latina's wetness. Santana gasped. "Br-ii-tta-nyy" She whined in a gasping voice.

"Hmmmm..."

"Please..." Santana begged thrusting her hips upward for friction. Brittany chuckled and lowered her head in-between Santana's thighs. She inhaled to smell Santana's arousal and exhaled, sending cold air rushing passed the Latina's entrance. Santana's hands flew to Brittany's head and Brittany took one deliberate long stroke with her tongue at the Latina's entrance. "Briiiitt..." the blonde latched onto Santana's clit, drawing circles around the bundle of nerves. "OMHYGODBRITTANYDONTYOUDAREST OP!" Brittany hummed, and without warning plunged three fingers inside of the unsuspecting brunette. Santana screamed on contact, bucking up to allow Brittany's fingers better access. Brittany curled her fingers hitting the Latina's g-spot. Santana screamed in pleasure, feeling pressure build up. Then with one final trust, curl and flick against her clit, Santana came. "FUUCK BRIIITTANYYY!" She screamed.

"Welcome home."

**This is mainly a Brittana Fic but imma Karley shipper. So yes there will be Karley... lots of Karley. Ok so i gotta question: should i continue with this? I know it's confusing now but if i continue it'll get better. I promise. I might be planning a Brittana/Karley sexy time somewhere in the future so tell me if you want that. Also if somebody can guess what the 'song' actually is ill reward you with *Karley's POV of this chapter. (Just pm me if you know what it really is. (A clue: think mythology)) =P hehe! Please review! Pretty pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top?**

**-EmoChildP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, wow, the first chapter got a good response but nobody guessed what the song is. :( So i think I'll make you wait a bit longer before you find out what they all are, just to make it clear, the guys aren't the same as the girls and Kitty is a half breed. If you make an attempt at guessing what the song is I'll send you a short piece of the next chapter remember what you'll get if you get it right(if you don't remember look at the author's notes of the last chapter.) As jy Kan my Afrikaans verstaan is jy slim genoeg Om Te dink wat hulle is. Ek is nog moeg, dit is twee uur en ek is wakker Om julle n ' nog n ' stukkie Te gee, ek hoop julle van dit hou... As jy hierdie Kan lees: Ek weet my Afrikaans is verskriklik maar, ek is in Engeland gebore en Afrikaans is my tweede Taal.**

**LHA-Wanky'Times: You finding out depends on if someone can guess what the characters are.**

**Catlover10808: I feel bad too. :( But don't worry, she'll find out soon enough.**

**I do not own glee, thank god.**

**Enjoy. :)**

(Brittany's POV)

I woke up due to the light streaming down from my window, landing on my face. I groaned it felt like a ripper movie was going around in my skull. I groaned again when I found the bed empty next to me. I opened my eyes and sure enough Santana wasn't next to me. The door opened to a beautiful Latina with a glass of water in her hand. She handed me the water and dropped an Advil into my hand, I smiled gratefully.

"Hey B, even when you were asleep, you looked smashed so I got you a pill and some water." She said quietly, she knew how bad these damn hangovers get. She thought it was from alcohol or something, but I knew it was just the effects of the song wearing off and my body was crashing.

"Thanks San, last night's party was rough." She frowned.

"What's the deal with these parties anyway?" her voice was a little bit louder. "Everybody claims that they're the best but I've never even been sure on what exactly goes on there!" Her frustration was bubbling through her. Her voice got louder with every word.

"San, I've already told you about them, people dance, have fun, and go home and crash." I said, sighing. She visibly got angrier.

"Just never mind Brittany!" She shouted and walked out. To say I was confused was an understatement. I wanted to stop her and apologise but I knew that she just needed to cool off. I decided to go to Kitty's house, the glee club always go there on the weekends and Kitty went through the same problems as me with Marley. I dressed and applied light make up then drove to the smaller blonde's house.

I pulled into her driveway and hopped out. I made my way to Kitty's room, I climbed the stairs and made my way down the hall, I wasn't intruding because her parents were never home and she invited me in. Her door was wide open, she was on the bed, and Marley was beneath her squirming, bucking into Kitty's hand which was inside her shorts.

"Seriously guys? The glee club's coming over and you're getting your sexy times on?" Kitty looked at me briefly before scoffing and carrying on, Marley let out a particularly loud moan and I decided to leave them alone, walking downstairs again to her lounge, I sat there for about a minute before Quinn walked into the house, she was just about to go upstairs, I decided to intervene, I can handle seeing Kitty like that, but it might just scar Quinn for life. "You do not wanna do that!" I called to her.

"MmKitty..." Marley moaned as if to prove my point. Quinn grimaced.

"Thanks Britt. That would've damaged me." I nodded. "Why are you here? I thought you were gonna spend the day with Santana."

"Santana's why I'm here." I said truthfully.

"What's wrong?" She said in a motherly tone.

"She had a freak out about the parties and stormed out." Quinn nodded sympathetically, she didn't have the same problem, and Rachel is one of us.

"It'll be ok Brittany. Kitty went through the same thing as you and look how that turned out:" A long drawn out moan was heard from Kitty's room, really, it was on the line of being a scream of Kitty's name. Puck walked in.

"I bet people in China heard that! Kitten getting it on with Marls again?" He asked and Quinn and I nodded. "Hot, but they're like bunny rabbits, its constant..." Another moan was heard but it was a higher tone, obviously Kitty. "...My point." He said and disappeared upstairs. A whine was heard and then pucks undeniable cry of pain.

"Get out!" Kitty snarled. Puck came, walking down the stairs with his hand clutching his forehead.

"She threw her bush at me." He said pathetically. "Why is she so strong?" Quinn and I chuckled.

"Because her mother was an alpha, and her mother's mother was an alpha and her mother's mother's mother was an alpha. Catching my drift yet?"Quinn explained sarcastically. He nodded. "She should be stronger than me, but she hasn't marked Marley yet." He grunted in response.

"Your kind confuses me." He says.

(Santana's POV)

I felt awful for yelling at Brittany, I was just frustrated with those damn parties! I drove to my parent's house and stormed up to my old room. I sat on my bed, when an idea came to me: Google. Why didn't I think of it before? I grabbed my laptop and typed in "unusual parties." A long list came up and I read through them carefully, I clicked on a link and a newspaper report came up. It was fairly old.

_Unusual Party in Lima ends with eighteen dead and ten critically injured._

_In Lima, a small town in Ohio, an unusual kind of party went horribly wrong. The parties are a regular event and seemingly random people from all over Lima are invited. Information gathered from party go-ers and police show that alcohol was the cause of this disaster as it is not normally used in these parties. The alcohol mixed with a certain song played stimulated the brains of some party go-ers and the turned violent, hurting and killing the people around them and one another. Reports from the morgue indicate that the main injury was bite and rip marks to the wrists ankles and necks of victims. There are no connections between victims. Crypto zoologists (People who study unknown creatures) agree that the parties sound similar to how mermaids and sirens attract their prey, how werewolves mate, how fairy rings work and how vampires communicate. Police everywhere say that this is just a few "psychos" who decided to perform a mass murder._

I was confused to say the least. I typed into the search box: Vampire communication and parties. Another long list came up and i clicked on a link.

_Vampire 'Parties'_

_Vampires have come together for centuries in dwellings were they attract humans. The humans, thinking that the parties are exactly that: parties are targeted by __**vampires**__ and fed on, sometimes repeatedly._

I clicked on the bold word: vampires to get a description.

_Vampires._

_Vampires are human looking creatures that live off blood. They often have green or yellow eyes when angry._

_Vampires are cold to the touch as they are dead. And have pale skin. They have high stamina and inhuman strength and speed. They can control the emotions of others and often, at first glance, have an innocent demeanour. Their natural enemies are __**Werewolves.**_

I click on the bold word.

_Werewolves._

_Werewolves are living humans that turn into vicious wolves at will. Werewolves live in packs and have a strong bond; they can communicate telepathically and often pick up their pack's emotions. Werewolves are reproductive creatures and will mate with their significant others until pregnancy. Werewolves follow an Alpha._

_Werewolves are naturally warm have tough muscles and short tempers, they have a large amount of stamina but short attention span, they also have inhuman strength but have normal speed. Werewolves are often seen as dangerous. Their pack bonds often resemble those of __**fairies.**_

I again click on the link.

_Fairies._

_Fairies are magical creatures, often thought to have wings and a gentle personality. They live in large groups with strong sister like bonds._

_Fairies look and behave as humans. They hate violence and rarely fight. Closely related to __**pixies.**_

_Pixies._

_Pixies are widely known as trouble makers. They live in small family units with weak bonds. They often bicker among one another and fight regularly._

_Pixies are naturally shorter than humans but not unnaturally so. Full of energy, Pixies are always on the go, to cause trouble. Pixies are seductive creatures and feed off blood of humans, their hunting techniques resembles those of __**Sirens.**_

I didn't know pixies fed off blood.

_Sirens._

_Sirens travel in packs, following an alpha. They are seductive creatures that feed off human emotion often known for sitting on rocks luring human sailors into the rocks and sinking their ship. The alpha can communicate to everyone in her pack._

_Sirens are naturally gorgeous women with yellow eyes. They have beautiful voices and are known for luring people to them with it. Sirens are known to have sex with their prey to draw out as much emotion from their prey as possible before stealing the emotions and leaving an empty shell behind. Sirens mate for life, often with werewolves but also other sirens, __**mermaids**__, succubus, blood maidens and sometimes even with humans._

_Mermaids._

_Mermaids are passive creatures and make no enemies they do however have a natural enemy, they live in schools and love water. They are all equal, there are no leaders. They love fish but eat almost anything._

_They look almost identical to their sisters, Sirens, but they don't mate for life and often separate from their mate. Mermaids have sweet voices that heal injured spirits. There natural enemies are __**blood maidens.**_

I was soaking in the information.

_Blood maidens._

_Violent tortured souls that live to kill. They have short tempers and often engage in fights. They feed off the pain of mermaids, sirens, werewolves and fairies but their favourite is mermaids. They are lead by a Blood witch._

_Beautiful women with abnormally sharp teeth and nails. They only have sex to reproduce except when it comes to sirens, they enjoy the emotionless bliss they get after a siren has fed off their emotions. Their biggest threats are __**Succubus.**_

_Succubus_

_Succubus are demons who steal your soul during sex, they travel alone._

_They steal the bodies of young women, thus, never growing old and always changing in appearance._

I stopped reading, this is weird. I remembered some time when Brittany acted all strange.

_(Flashback)_

_Sue's killing us today, we're all tired and unfocused, I leapt up and landed perfectly but the girl who was supposed to catch Brittany was just too slow and Brittany fell, my stomach turned to lead and all the Cheerios rush to see if she's ok, I pushed past them to see Brittany, sitting on the floor, dazed but uninjured._

_(End of flashback)_

I just thought it was luck, but now, reading all of this, well maybe she's... no. I'm crazy.

I shut my laptop and decided to take a nap, but my phone vibrated. I got a message and thinking it was Brittany opened it.

From: GassyInfant

Hy Santana, wr t Kitty's plce, cm vr. :) –Finn

To: GassyInfant

I'm on my way. And learn how to write with vowels. –Santana

I got up and quickly fixed my hair and make-up. I arrived at Kitty's house and knocked on the door, Marley answered. I smiled at seeing the girl I mentored, she was a healthy weight and the life was back in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi, Santana." She said and made way for me to walk past her.

"Hi, Marley, you're looking good." She ducked her head and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Kitty's helping me." I scowled at the mention of her name. She's a crazy evil bitch. I nodded to tell her I heard her and looked around Kitty's living room, everyone was there. Kitty had a large patch on her neck and I was reminded of the Vampire parties I read about.

"What the fuck happened to you, PLL?" We locked glares.

"I was bit." She replied not breaking our stare-down.

"By?" I asked, she opened her mouth to reply but Marley cut her off.

"Um, I got a bit rough during..." She mumbled. I was surprised; Marley's just so... sweet.

"And you covered the mark?" I questioned.

"The skin broke." She replied and Marley looked down guiltily.

"Wanky." I replied, addressing Marley, breaking my glare contest with Kitty. Chuckles were heard around the room.

"We missed you Satan." Mercedes said. I just scoffed and waved it off. I looked at Brittany, she was on the couch, and a leg tucked under her other one, avoiding eyes contact. I sat down next to her and took her hand; i leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just got frustrated, I don't understand the parties but I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I love you." She smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven. We started drinking and once everyone was drunk Rachel shouted: "Truth or Dare!"

So now we were sitting in a circle as the small brunette spins the bottle. It lands on me. I'm not quiet drunk enough to do a dare.

"Truth." Rachel thought for a minute.

"Out of this circle, which three people, other than Brittany, would you fuck and why?" I was a bit uncomfortable with this question but I looked at all the girls' faces and considered it carefully.

"Um, Third would be... you Rachel because you've somehow become decent looking, second would be Quinn because have you seen her? And first would beee... Marley because she has the second most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. Also, Marley is the second sweetest, after Britt of course." I answered. Kitty jumped up and took a step towards me but Brittany jumped up and growled at Kitty, she fucking _growled_. And Kitty just _hissed_ at Brittany... _whoa, having a hard time keeping my mind sex free at the moment._

"Katherine, Brittany, sits down, now." Quinn ordered and both of the girls sat down, Kitty, pulling Marley onto her lap possessively, if looks could kill, I'd be well on my way to a morgue by now. Her eyes were screaming "Mine!" at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. I spun the bottle and it landed on Puck. We spun it a few times and it landed on Quinn who chose dare.

"I dare you to... make out with Santana!" Jake exclaimed, proud of himself. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and I exchanged glances, after reluctant nods, Quinn came over to me, I leaned in as she did and our lips connected, they were soft and tasted like cherries. Our lips moved clumsily together and we knew that we had to go further so Quinn gently ran her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and our tongues met. Her kisses were awesome, soft and gentle and careful, letting me takes lead. But I still preferred Brittany's. We pulled away and nodded at each other as if to say: "Nothing's changed, we're still best friends." Quinn spun the bottle. It landed on Kitty who said: "truth." Immediately.

"If you could kill one person in this room, who would it be?" Quinn asked. Kitty seemed to take this into deep consideration.

"Jake... or Ryder... or Santana." She shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Marley. "Truth or Dare, babe?" Kitty asked tenderly, kissing Marley's forehead.

"Truth." Kitty smirked.

"What's the dirtiest thought you've ever had?" Marley turned a deep shade of red. She ducked her head and looked at the floor.

"A foursome..." She mumbled and everybody's eyebrows rose and several jaws hit the ground. Kitty was no different.

"Wow babe, with whom?" Marley's blush got deeper.

"Brittany and Santana..." She mumbled again, barely even audible. Puck laughed.

"Hot." He said.

"Wanky." I agreed.

"Hmmm..." Brittany said trying to picture it.

"Don't worry Marley; everybody's had a thought like that about Santana and Brittany before." Puck said. A few murmurs of agreement came from around the room. We decided to stop with truth or dare and most of the glee club went home. It was just me, Britt, Marley and Kitty left. Kitty had Marley against a wall and they were making out, heavily, it was borderline sex. Kitty whispered something to Marley and the brunette moaned. Then the small cheerleader made her way to us.

"I want to give Marley her little dirty fantasy and you're in it." She said with a pointed look at us. We caught on and she pulled us to where Marley was the brunette was staring at us shyly and I smirked. I made my way behind Marley kissed the back of her neck, Kitty attacked her mouth and Brittany was manoeuvring around pulling Marley's clothes off, she pulled her top up and Kitty and I gave the blonde space to pull it off the brunette.

"I got them for you babe." Kitty murmured and Marley moaned softly in appreciation. "Strip, Santana." The blonde ordered me and I complied, pulling my top off.

"Unhook her bra, baby." Brittany said to me and i unclipped it. Kitty pulled it off and attached herself to a nipple, my hands travelled down the brunette's back ending at her shorts I tugged lightly and Kitty undid the button and zip, I pulled Marley's shorts and underwear down at the same time. I glanced at Brittany she was still fully clothed. I pulled off all of the blonde's clothes in record time and brought my finger to the heat in-between Brittany's legs, Kitty apparently did the same, because Marley and Brittany both moaned, then the smaller blonde dropped to her knees, her face was right in front of Marley's dripping core, my fingers were nearing Brittany's entrance I was still sucking Marley's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark though. Kitty licked Marley's folds and I plunged three fingers, knuckle deep inside of Brittany who joined Marley in moaning, Marley threw one of her hands back and threaded them in my hair, Brittany had somehow twisted around and was attached to one of Marley's nipples, licking, biting, sucking, Marley was moaning loudly as her hips bucked forward and her body stiffened. I added a fourth finger and curled them, hitting Brittany's g-spot and her body also stiffened as i let her ride her orgasm before pulling my fingers out and licking them clean. The next thing I know I'm being pushed into the wall, Kitty straddling my thigh, kissing Marley, who had her fingers buried inside Brittany, I reached out and shoved three fingers into Marley who moaned loudly.

Kitty, realising that I got nothing out of this position, pushed two fingers into me. I locked eyes with her and we nodded in a silent truce. Kitty started riding my thigh as Marley Kissed her and she also started thrusting her fingers in and out of me, I groaned, gratefully, moving my fingers in Marley who was moving her fingers in Brittany. Brittany came closer and we also kissed. Our sighs, gasps, moans and groans became synced as we all go pleasured at the same time; we were all close, straining and panting. Kitty was the first to come, she stiffened and grabbed my shoulder with her free hand to keep from falling as wetness coated my thigh, when her body stiffened her fingers curled applying direct pressure on my spot and clit at the same time and I came next, moaning loudly my fingers thrusting in and out of Marley at a rapid pace, She trembled as wetness flooded my hand, Brittany just needed one more push so I slipped my hand down to her clit and rubbed her in furious circles, she came, clutching onto me for dear life. There was no sound but panting for the next few seconds, before I broke the comfortable silence.

"Wanky."

**That was my first time writing group sex. So I need your reviews so I can carry on or stop embarrassing myself. I gave you a lot of clues into what they are in this chapter but nobody will be able to guess what Kitty a mixture is of. As jy kan, dan jy is kak slim. Ek kan nie vir julle se hoe ek voel nie so, druk daai Review knoppie en ek sal baie liefte vir jou he. Please review so i know what you think. *Puppy eyes* **

**-EmoChildP**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I know that I'm not supposed to do author note chapter thingies but I had to get this out. Most of you will hate me after this little announcement though...**

**I'm not completing this story.**

**Got you didn't I? LOL! I'm just kidding. But I've come to a realisation that I'm waaaayyy in over my head so... I'm pausing this story until further notice. I'm pausing The scars of our past, Her kind of parties (Both of them) and Diva. Instead: I'm focusing on What if. I hope you don't totally hate me, but, my mother's getting married and I've got, like, six art projects and I'm moving to a different country and I've got exams, so I'm just **_**slightly **_**busy. I still love you all and I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. *Puppy eyes***

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
